oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 21)
. Dogana |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Maybe (Forse)" by Valentina Monetta Qualification (1) - "Senza Riserva" by Annalisa Scarrone Qualification (2) - "Complice" by Miodio |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 15 June 2014 - 16 June 2014 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 15 July 2014 - 20 July 2014 Qualification - 27 June 2014 - 13 July 2014 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Oonagh - "Orome" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Ewelina Lisowska - "We Mgle"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 21 (OSC 21) was twenty-first contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (San Marino) was the host of this season and it was the 2-nd time for italian region (after the win of Italy in 9-th Season). It was announced that Dogana (the biggest town in the country) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. But for the first time International Jury were added to the competition. Logo In 21-st season it was decided that flags will appear again in the stars. Design was made in San Marino flag's colors (white and blue) with castle made of clouds. This castle symbolizes three towers which are both on coat of arms of San Marino and on flag of course. Lines near the flag are looking almost like wings and it reminds that San Marino is the oldest known republic which exist right now not losing its independence ever. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Producer of 21-st Season (Igor Shevchenko) has chosen all the entries for Interval Acts by himself. There was represented italian and local pop music. In Qualification Stage First Day season was opened by previous winner Annalisa Scarrone and her single "Senza Riserva". In Qualification Stage Second Day local band Miodio performed their Eurovision entry "Complice" what was the first San Marino entry in Eurovision. And in the Final Stage most famous star from San Marino (Valentina Monetta) who participated earlier in Eurovision three times performed "Maybe (Forse)". Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - The Pretty Reckless - "Heaven Knows" * - Sia - "Chandelier" * - Maite Perroni - "Eclipse De Luna" * - Annalisa Scarrone - "Sento Solo Il Presente" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. It was decided that bottom 2 (last places from both qualifications) have to withdraw next season. This time it was about Latvia and Palestine. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 20-th Season Alternative award was added. It is given to an entry what is chosen as the best by the meaning of big fan public. For the first time Press, Identity and Return awards were chosen by International Jury in 21-st Season. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.